Agent Florida
Agent Florida is an A.I. unit based off of Daniel Radcliff. Agent Florida posts many different stories on his Facebook page. Daniel Radcliff Daniel Radcliff was a commanding officer for the early Armageddon. Armageddon created an A.I. unit based off of him when he was twenty six, but Project Freelancer got ahold of the A.I. unit successfully completing an operation known as Operation Radcliff. Within the next month, Daniel Radcliff was killed by a deadly poison that was injected into him by Agent Oregon. After his death, Project Armageddon started to fall until many Agent's were built such as Agent Volgograd and Agent Moscow. Rebirth Agent Florida was put into a human-like cyborg who was then put into a SPARTAN-II suit. His first mission was to visit Valhalla, just after it had been discovered. Florida was stalled by a heavy ODST dropped in by the UNSC, who at the time was in a war with Project Freelancer because they worried that they were "getting out of control." Florida was captured and brought into a military prison where he met a former Project Armageddon soldier known as Sam Slash, who at the time was referred to as Slash. Florida escaped with Slash and returned to the Mother of Invention. Slash was then announced as a new soldier for Project Freelancer. Two Operations The next two operations were huge operations for Agent Florida. These operations are told in the Operation: Georgia, Operation: Florida, and Revelations chapters of his story. He was first sent down to Georgia to retrieve an A.I. unit known as Delta 2.0, or now Upsilon. This mission was only referred to as Operation: Georgia by Agent Florida and his partner, Slash. To other Freelancer Agent's and soldiers, this mission was referred to as Operation: Break, Enter, and Steal. Florida successfully completed this mission with Slash and brought Delta 2.0 back to the Mother of Invention. Delta 2.0 was then given to him as a gift for completing the mission. In his second Operation, referred to Florida and Slash as Operation: Florida, and to all other Agent's and soldiers as Operation: Recover Florida. In this mission, Agent Florida and Slash took a Pelican and were going to land in Georgia to safely arrive in Florida. Instead, they had crash landed in North Carolina when a UNSC soldier had shot their Pelican down, with Florida and Slash being the only survivors of the crew. They traveled a long ways and entered multiple buildings in order to reach Florida. Along the way they learned that South Carolina had been destroyed, which was the real reason that the Director had only given one Carolina title out. Florida and Slash finally arrived in Florida at a camp known as Camp Florida, as it was the main camp in Florida. In the same Operation, but told in the Chapter Revelations, Florida had seen strange visions in his dream. He was told that Slash was really Sam Slash, who had blown up Florida. Agent Florida then killed Slash and left the camp. He then left for South Carolina, where he would find out more information about how South Carolina was blown up. He killed many squads of UNSC marines along the way. He fought O'Mally, a crazed A.I., which had infected a Pacifist known as Frank DuFresne, also known as Doc in the Red vs Blue series. O'Mally was paired up with another A.I. known as Gamma who was controlling a Covenant Ghost. At the end of the battle, Florida had retrieved both Gamma and O'Mally, but inserted Gamma into his head, causing many problems later on, though he did pass out and have a weird training dream. Later on, O'Mally had been given to Agent Texas, but this isn't included in the stories. He then had fought a Day of Victory army that was created by a robot that belonged to O'Mally. This gave O'Mally the idea to have Lopez create a Day of Victory army in the Red vs Blue series. Afterwards, Florida was captured yet again by the UNSC. He escaped the room after ODST's and SPARTANS tried to force him to hand over his A.I. units. He escaped on a Pelican which Gamma flew for him as he fought incoming ODST's. Once he got back to the camp, he realized that the UNSC had taken it over again. He then killed one Marine and escaped on a Pelican brought down by California. When he got back up, he gave the A.I. unit's to the Director. Gamma and Delta 2.0 had fused together, and the scientists had to try and defuse them, making it so Florida did not have an A.I. unit for a while. (In the story, it is said that Slash worked for the UNSC because Florida and the Director did not know that he actually worked for Armageddon.) A.I.'s (Chapter 4) Florida was then told to destroy the Father of Destruction, the UNSC equivalent of the Mother of Invention, and destroy the UNSC once and for all to win the war. Florida then tried to enter the Father of Invention, but is knocked out by the heavy ODST, who seems to appear multiple times throughout his stories. Gamma had left traces into his helmet, which was messing with his mind and making the ODST look like Slash, Florida's old partner. Agent California, his new partner, sent the ODST out to space, but was then sent out to space as well while fighting Heretic Elites that were working with the UNSC to destroy Project Freelancer. Agent Florida was also sent through space. They both landed near each other in Valhalla, the place where Florida's first mission was. This time though, it was not overrun by Elite's and the heavy ODST was not there. Florida and California then have to fight off a giant Forerunner robot that had been working with the UNSC. Once the robot is destroyed, three ODST's are dropped off to kill Florida. Florida and California kill two of the ODST's, but leave one, Isabel, alive. California is imediatly attracted to Isabel and Isabel is already annoyed by California, constantly hurting him as he makes comments such as telling her to change her armor. Florida is secretly in love with Isabel, though he isn't aware. The ODST then joins up with them, as she is secretly in love with Florida. They train her and then they arrive at the Cold Storage, a UNSC testing facility for the flood. Florida is knocked out, and he has a dream about Isabel being stolen by Flood, and he saves her. This is where he realizes that his dreams are actually visions of the future, and that he is in love with Isabel. Isabel changes her armor in front of the two guys, in which California compliments her in a rude-ish fashion, causing her to hurt California so badly that he is unable to fight in the next battle. Isabel lets herself get taken by the Flood, and Florida saves her. Afterwards, they go to Sandtrap where they fight the heavy ODST and a Zealot Elite which can teleport. They then enter the temple and are surrounded by UNSC troopers. Florida exits the temple and puts his hands up, as he knows that a massive hold will suck Sandtrap up. This happens, and Florida, California and Isabel escape into the area where there is now a minefield. There, they fight Maine, where Florida uses the Epsilon unit to kill him. Maine is then stored in the Epsilon unit. They then arrive at Epitaph, the home of all information for A.I.'s where they learn that Delta 2.0 had been given the title, Upsilon. They then escape in a Pelican. They are dropped off at the Father of Destruction, where Florida and Isabel make the Father of Invention use it's heat seeking missiles on itself. Before this happens, a Flood Juggernaut crashes through the ship, but the meteor he arrived in crashes on California, killing him. Florida and Isabel fight the Flood Juggernaut and escape the ship. The ship explodes and Upsilon is returned to Florida. Throughout this story, Florida has more dreams caused by Gamma, but after he inserts Upsilon at the end, Upsilon fixes this problem and he is back to normal. Second Best Agent Florida is also releasing stories for Agent Puerto Rico's Second Best series. These tell early stories about Florida. Category:Freelancer Category:Armageddon Category:UNSC